


Sʜᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴍᴇᴀʟ [Aʏᴀʀɪɴ ﹙EʀɪɴxAʏᴀᴛᴏ﹚ ғʟᴜғғ]

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, I have a thing for crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated it, absolutely hated it, the feelings he felt for her. He would look at her and feel something, he knew what it was, he just didn't want admit it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sʜᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴍᴇᴀʟ [Aʏᴀʀɪɴ ﹙EʀɪɴxAʏᴀᴛᴏ﹚ ғʟᴜғғ]

**Author's Note:**

> [Warnings for: Soft gore and possible OOC actions, please be advised when reading. I would like to apologize for these characters acting OOC, this is my first time writing Ayato and my first time writing a female Eren (Erin in this fic) thank you for your understanding

He hated it, absolutely hated it, the feelings he felt for her. He would look at her and feel something, he knew what it was, he just didn't want admit it to himself.

How could this half-breed make him feel this way!?

Well, he guessed it was since she was naturally born unlike Kaneki. But that's beside the point.

He knew she had a job with humans, but she did explain her reasons which didn't piss him off for they weren't of peace or anything. She merely needed to be able to pay for her apartment rather than be homeless, makes sense, besides she did say that she really wanted to eat her boss, apparently he smelt pretty tasty and he knew it was true from how much venom laced her tone.

He had met her every now and again, he knew she didn't work with any ghoul group and wanted to get closer to her, for her to join the Aogiri with him. All he needed to do was figure out a way for her to join, convince her somehow.

Ayato sat atop some random building, just waiting for her. The wind blew his slightly long purple hair, he sighed softly and smelt the air. He picked up on her scent, ah it was such a beautiful scent; perfect mix of ghoul and human blood making a sweet aroma that he craved more of.

"Ayato~" her sweet honey voice cooed as the brunette woman in question walked over, her hips swinging. She wore tight leather leggings under a loose leather skirt, both black in colour. On the top she wore a black loose top, hanging off her shoulder where he could see her bra strap. She walked over in her combat boots, having a slight heel at the end, making a soft click sound. "It's great to see you again"

"Hmm same to you I guess" he hummed with a small shrug. Erin went over and sat next to him, humming happily. "Why are you in a good mood?"

Erin giggled with a grin "Turns out one of my co-workers got eaten the other day, she was a bloody cow I was going to do it myself but got beat to it"

"Haha nice, wonder if she tasted good?" Ayato chuckled, she was one of the only people to be able to make him laugh.

"I think she would taste like crap actually, speaking about food.... I haven't eaten in weeks and I smell something good..." She stood and smelt the air "it's making me hungry.., sorry Ayato I think I have to go"

Ayato stood and shook his head, not wanting the conversation to end right after it started "It's fine, I'll come with you, I'm hungry myself." A playful smirk crossed his lips "Can you keep up~?"

Eren turned to him "Of course I can" she laughed and put on her mask, "But can you?" She asked and jumped off the roof, following the delicious sent.

"O-oi! ....Tsk" Ayato smirked at her playfulness and followed after her, not far behind. He quickly put on his own mask, catching up to her as the pair jumped across buildings. He caught up to her and tapped her shoulder, she slowed down in shock that he managed to get her so fast "So slow Erin~" he teased and started to move again.

She laughed and went after him, he was quite faster but Ayato had to admit she wasn't slow unlike other people he had worked with. The pair soon reached their target, Erin only a little behind Ayato as she landed next to him. "Well you won"

"Yeah, but I'll admit you're fast, faster than some of the other losers who work under me"

"Aw only some?" The woman asked and looked at the pair of humans below, one of which to become her meal.

"Okay, all" he corrected and noticed how intently she looked at the food "You must be really hungry huh?"

"I haven't eaten in so long, I'll go crazy without a meal" Erin groaned.

"Why haven't you eaten?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Well being a lone ghoul is becoming harder now days, CGG crawling everywhere it makes hunting quite difficult" Erin sighed and picked a meal, she was about to jump to begin her attack when Ayato stopped her. "What is it?" She asked, annoyed he was preventing her from eating.

He just smirked "You just stay here, I'll get it for you. You look tired enough, if CGG do show up you'll be screwed so stay here and I'll get your meal" he was right, she did look quite tired and paler than normal. She probably hasn't been able to eat in almost a month, which is near limit for ghouls, he only wonders how the hell she was able to keep up with him in her condition.

Erin thought for a moment, she had used up most of her remaining stamina in their race, she knew she shouldn't have but she never backed down from a challenge. After some thinking, she finally shrugged and gave in to his request "Alright, thank you."

Ayato grinned and let go of her, she stepped back "Any preferences?" He asked. She pointed and smiled a little, he nodded and jumped down to launch his attack while she sat on the edge of the building and watched.

Ayato wanted to make this quick, hoping to empress Erin and he wanted to talk to her about going hunting together more often, knowing that it was highly dangerous for her to go alone. She held a special spot in his heart, as did his sister but of course being Ayato he would never admit that fully. He landed on the ground in front of the humans, smirking as they screamed in shock especially when he brought his kagune out and his eyes went black and red. Two large wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, spreading open and being a mix of the colours; red, purple and black.

The man held his wife behind him "P-please just let us pass, w-we won't report you if you let us live" he pleaded. Ayato snorted at their stupidity and shot them with crystal shards from his kagune. The man held his wife and shielded her from the shards, falling down when he lost strength to protect her.

"Tsk, know your place human, you are a meal for the lovely lady up their" Ayato gestures up to Erin who was sitting on the ledge of the building and happily waiting for her promised meal. The woman looked down at her husband and screamed, seeing him dying she turned and started to run. Ayato rolled his eyes and got in front of her quickly, hand wrapping around her neck, easily snapping it and catching her as she fell dead. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and easily jumping from wall to wall up to where Erin was.

Erin stood "Thank you, Ayato" she added with a smile. He grinned a little, dropping the dead woman "What are you going to do with the other one?" She asked, getting on her knees.

Ayato shrugged "He didn't look as good as he smelt, he looked sick and eating sick human is gross, flavours all off." he said kneeling on the woman's other side, having full intent on watching Erin eat the meal he brought for her. Erin nodded lifted the woman's arm, licking her lips before she took a bite of the soft flesh. Her right eye snapped black and red as she dug her teeth into the flesh more aggressively, pulling away a chunk and eating it.

Erin was a little shy under Ayato's gaze as she ate, trying to keep her urges of scarfing down the meal and ate more lady like. Ayato had noticed and reached up to tuck some of her long brunette locks behind her ear "I can tell you're hungry, you don't need to eat so "proper" that's not how a Ghoul is."

Erin blushed a little "But you keep staring at me, it's embarrassing..." she looked away.

Ayato smirked at his idea, but he was honestly blushing on the inside "I know something more embarrassing~" he lent down and bit the humans neck, taking off a small chunk of flesh. He grabbed Erin's shirt and pulled her into a kiss, pushing the flesh into her mouth with his tongue. Erin's cheeks heated up and she obediently swallowed the flesh, moaning at the flavour and the kiss. He pulled away, a smug smirk on his lips at the notice of her red face.

"A-ayato.." she stuttered. He tucked more hair behind her ear, holding her cheek. She seemed to get his message, understanding he couldn't say what he wanted to say in words. "I like you too, Ayato"

Ayato felt a tint of pink rise to his cheeks, he had finally come to terms at what he felt for the female half bread, he made an attempt to hide his blush and tried to act cool "Good, cause you're mine" he smirked and moved in for another hot kiss.

The two shared another kiss, then finished the meal and just talked before they parted ways but were sure to meet again.


End file.
